The present invention relates generally to the field of fasteners, and more particularly to a fastener having at least one lead form with multiple bosses to provide improved insertion and pullout properties.
In the field of fasteners, particularly threaded fasteners, a wide range of configurations are known and currently available. In general, threaded fasteners present a threaded shank on which one or more leads are formed. The leads create a helical inclined plane which contacts mating surfaces of one or more mechanical components as the fastener is rotated for insertion or removal. Various threaded fastener designs have been specifically adapted for use with various materials, such as wood, metals, composite materials, concrete, and so forth.
In most conventional threaded fasteners, a head is formed at the end of the threaded shank to facilitate rotation of the fastener into and out of an application. The shank itself presents a lower tip opposite the head, with the lead of the thread being formed around the shank. The characteristics of the lead determine both the torque required to insert the fastener into the application, the torque required to remove the fastener, and the force which resists pullout of the fastener once in place. In most conventional applications, the thread is uniform in shape over the entire shank, with a reduction in height being provided in certain applications, such as for wood or metal screws.
Specialty fasteners have been developed that present a variety of features along the lead. For example, screws having ridges or depressions along the lead have been developed, such as for penetrating into certain materials during insertion. In general, however, these designs have presented less flexibility and less than optimal performance in use. There is still a need, therefore, for improved fasteners which can be adapted for particular purposes and materials, through creative lead design. There is a particular need for fasteners which present relatively uniform or constant insertion torque characteristics, with excellent pullout resistance, and which can be manufactured in straightforward and inexpensive ways.